Field
Example embodiments relate to a clock generator. More specifically, example embodiments further relate to a clock generator insensitive to process variation and operating with high-performance, and an on-chip oscillator including the same.
Description of Related Art
There has been a trend to commercialize flat panel display devices equipped with touch screen panels.
In general, a mobile device which activates a main CPU of an application processor with predetermined period to perform processing of data received from at least one sensor module.
The mobile device uses a clock signal for data processing operation. The main CPU of the application processor operates by receiving the clock signal having a predetermined period from an external clock source, such as a phase locked loop (PLL) coupled to an off-chip oscillator. Accordingly, considering a normal operation speed and performance required for such a data processing operation, excessive power may be consumed since the external clock source is used.
Accordingly, demand for on-chip oscillators has been recently increasing.